Elements (Series)/Season Two
PLEASE PLEASE READ SEASON ONE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. Episodes THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS Dark Sunshine (To Brighty)- As leafbare plants its icy paw into the ground, StormClan struggle to survive. When Ashpaw and Airfeather get lost in a snowstorm, a huge shadow seems to descend on the Elements... Cold Season (To Tangle)-When a she rogue, Shadow, joins the Clan, Waterpelt takes care of her, as she reminds him of Summerpaw. But how wrong can he be? Dusk to Dawn-Earthcloud must come to term with her future, and she struggles to tell Waterpelt without jeopadising everything the Elements have worked for. Broken Peace-After Firewhisker and his patrol stumble across some loners on the border, Firewhisker is more than suspicious, as one apprentice gets particularly close to them... Calling Stars-Airfeather is troubled. When she goes for a walk with Echo, she realises she could break StormClan and ruin everything if she makes one wrong choice. Ashes-Airfeather has joined Echo's band of rogues preparing to attack StormClan, and now Waterpelt can't help but feel like he's lost everything. He decides to ask an untrusted cat to find out more about his mysterious past. Walked Away-Earthcloud knows what she has to do, StarClan has granted her a second gift and she's determined to use it to help the Clan, until she realises if she uses it she could be risking everything for it. The Song of the Shadows-Firewhisker's neck fur is rising. Now that Airfeather's gone, he has to lure her back, otherwise the Elements' destiny could be shattered. But one cat is standing in his way from saving her. What She Never Said-Airfeather is back where she belongs-or is she? After a tragic accident, she realises that this might be her last battle The Dark of Light-Waterpelt gets involved with Echo's warriors in a border scarp, and almost dies. But then Earthcloud saves him and offers a preposition to Echo that will change her...literally. Farewell-Earthcloud has disguised herself as a loner and given herself the name Shade. And what she finds out inside the rogue camp changes her thoughts forever. Fight-Firewhisker is itching for a fight-he wants revenge, and that's exactly what he'll get. The Brightest Sunrise-Secrets and lies-they all pile on top of each other until they all come crashing down. And on a dark night, the truth will come. Characters Earthcloud-brown tabby she-cat with strange purple eyes. Waterpelt-black and white tom with yellow eyes. Firewhisker-broad ginger tom with striking blue eyes Airfeather-green eyed she-cat with long white fur Darkfoot-black tom, Airfeather's father Appleblossom-gorgeous golden furred she-cat Featherstar-brown tabby tom, the clan leader Tornclaw-massive red tom with a white tail tip Secretwish- Black and white she cat with green eyes Thunderblaze-red and gold tom with blue eyes Lionstripe- large ginger tom with yellow eyes. Icepaw- white tom with blue eyes Spiderpaw- light grey tom with blue eyes Ivyfleet-, pure white she-cat with large, silver tabby patches and blue eyes. Vanillafrost- long furred pale cream she-cat with white patches Echo-strange cat with fur and eyes that change colour according to his surroundings. Natural fur colour is dark